Prince Muskrat
Overall description General Information Name: Muskrat Age: 16 Gender: Male Tribe: MudWings Kingdom: MudWings Family: (Ex)Queen Limpkin, Queen Mist, Earthquake, Caiman, Wisp, Apple, Quail Mate(s): Crimson Appearance A rather large MudWing with light brown scales and bright yellow eyes. His underbelly is a pale tan. His wing membrane are a slow gradient from orange to brown, the apricot-like color at the tips and the brown at the top. Muskrat tends to be unadorned by jewelry or silks, not “having found any that suit him.” Personality (+) Jovial, Positive, Loyal (=) Submissive, Skeptical, (-) Thick-Skulled, Indecisive, Insecure (+) Jovial Muskrat is rather upbeat, and does his best to dispel gloomy moods or unpleasant atmospheres, usually ready with a quip or sarcastic comment. Positive He tends to have a brighter outlook on life, being hopeful and optimistic in far more cases then not. Loyal Muskrat will stay by your side as long as you’re by his, never wavering. (=) Submissive Muskrat takes orders well. A little too well. He doesn’t tend to put up argumentative fights unless encouraged to do so. Skeptical Muskrat isn’t amazingly quick to trust. If someone he loves likes a dragon, he’ll be more likely to warm up to them, but in other cases will try his best to not act stupid and analyze other dragons. (-) Thick-Skulled Sometimes it’s hard to get ideas through him... even if he’s smart, it can take some work to get him to understand other dragons’s schemes. Indecisive Muskrat can take some time to decide on what to do next. Even if he’s got a plan in mind, it’s usually interrupted by immediate doubts and second-guesses as to how it can go horribly wrong. Insecure Despite a positive reception, one thing Muskrat doesn’t like all too much is, indeed, himself. It’s easy to get under his skin and push a pillar of self-worth clean over. Relationships Apple and Quail - The lights of his life. He strives to protect them at all costs and constantly fears for their safety, from the SkyWings, Princess Killers, health issues, and anyone else who may disprove of hybrid royalty. He tries to encourage positive thoughts and encourage confident mindsets as much as possible. Injuries to them are stabs at his heart that drive him to work harder. Crimson - Muskrat loves Crimson dearly. He desperately wants to keep her safe and content. After the accidental pregnancy, he remains cautious about personal space, constantly making sure not to get too close without consent. Mist - While not having talked to her much, Muskrat would like to get to know her better. He holds a slight grudge against her for the death of his mother, but knows that it’s a natural progression for queens and challengers. Trivia -Muskrat aspires to cook, and would likely take up the field had he not been born royal. -He loves singing, even if he’s not the best at it. It’s still enjoyable enough. -He loves anything sweet. -Absolutely terrified of Queen Thea. -Considers Prince Peridot to be a fiend and a rival and does his best to one-up him wherever possible. -often referred to as “the rat” OOC Gallery Nothing yet